logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nelonen
Nelonen is one of the most popular entertainment channels in Finland. It is owned by Nelonen Media, which in turn is a subsidiary of Sanoma, which publishes Helsingin Sanomat, ''the country's most-circulated daily newspaper. Nelonen is the Finnish name for the glyph of the numeral 4, with ''neljä being the Finnish word for ‘four’. Nelonen’s main competitor is MTV3, along with public broadcaster Yle. Smaller competitors include TV5. PTV (Paikallistelevisio) 1990–1996 Nelonen was launched as PTV (Paikallistelevisio) in 1990. People's Television logo card 1986-1987.jpg People's Television 4 1987-1988.jpg PTV4 1996–1997 PTV4-Print-1996-1997.png|Print logo. PTV4-ID-1996-1997-Long.png|Channel ID (1996–1997). PTV4-ID-1996-1997-Short.png|Ad bumper variant. Nelonen 1997–2002 2002–2010 A new look, with a simplified logo, was introduced on 27 March 2002. FF DIN was the channel typeface. A channel slogan, Jotain ihan muuta (‘Something different’), had already been introduced in 2001. This would later be the expansion of the name of sister channel Jim when it was launched in 2007. * Markkinointi & Mainonta HD: 2008–2010 An HD feed was launched on 16 June 2008. * Markkinointi & Mainonta 2010–2014 Nelonen adopted a new look on 12 April 2010, along with a new slogan, Viihde on hyväksi (Entertainment is good for you). The new look was created with the advertising agency 358 and the idents were produced by Pablo Films. The idents ended with a four-note jingle (A♯ F G♯ A♯, in various chords). A futuristic font, Mic 32, was the on-screen typeface. * Sanoma press release * Nelonen * Markkinointi & Mainonta * Kauppalehti * Idents on Vimeo Nelonen logo 2010.png|Full logo with name. Nelonen HD 2010.png|HD logo. 2014–2018 This logo, graphics package and idents were introduced in December 2014 and designed by the London-based creative agency Proud Creative. The channel slogan was changed to Katso mistä puhut (‘See what you are talking about’). The popular Lineto Brown font became the on-screen typeface; a custom version is used by France Télévisions since January 2018. * Nelonen — Proud Creative * Brand New * Graphics package on Vimeo (1, 2, 3 and 4) Nelonen Colour variations 2014.png|Logo colour variations. Nelonen HD 2014.png|HD logo. Nelonen Katso mistä puhut..jpg|Logo with slogan. 2018–present Inspired by the Northern Lights (Aurora borealis), this set of logo, graphics packaging and idents was designed by Amsterdam-based creative agency CapeRock. They were introduced on 2 October 2018. The slogan Viihde on hyväksi (Entertainment is good for you) from the 2010–2014 identity was reintroduced, as well as the four-note jingle A♯ F G♯ A♯ (in the A♯ chord only). * CapeRock | Nelonen * Brand New * Behance * Promax Nelonen HD 2018.jpg|HD logo. Nelonen 2018 logo colour variations.jpg|Logo colour variations. Nelonen Viihde on hyväksi 2018.jpg|Logo with slogan against background. Nelonen with slogan 2018.svg|Logo with slogan. Footnote * Despite being owned by a newspaper publisher, Nelonen does not broadcast news; almost all other leading entertainment channels in Europe have news bulletins. The last edition of Nelonen Uutiset, the channel’s news show, aired in 2014, after which a smaller bulletin called HS-uutiset (named after the Helsingin Sanomat) was aired until 2017. Nelonen has not had news broadcasts since. Category:Television channels in Finland Category:Nelonen Category:Sanoma Category:1990 Category:1997 Category:Helsinki Category:Finland